Khitomer Conference attendees
The following is a list of attendees present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. According to the opening statements given by the Federation President, those present were addressed as "Madam Chancellor, members of the diplomatic corps, and honored guests." ( ) Named * Azetbur * * Cartwright * Curzon Dax * * Nanclus * Pardek * Kerla * Sarek * West * Unnamed Aammazaran delegates These two Aammazaran delegates were present as Federation representatives at the peace conference held at Camp Khitomer in 2293. ( ) Alien delegate with gold skin This gold-skinned alien with black hair was present as a Federation representative during the Khitomer Conference in 2293. Following a bonding moment between Azetbur and James T. Kirk, he stood upon the bench he had been sitting on as he gave his applause. ( ) Alien delegates with darkened periorbital These two alien delegates, who each had a blackened "mask" over their eyes and temples, were present as Federation representatives during the Khitomer Conference in 2293. Following the bonding moment between Azetbur and James T. Kirk, one stood upon the bench he had been sitting on as he gave his applause. ( ) , but not that alien's distinctive face. }} Alien delegates with olive skin These two aliens with olive-colored skin were present as representatives of the Federation at the Khitomer Conference. They wore silver masks with facial netting, and blue sashes, as they sat in the Federation section of the conference, in the rows behind the Zelonites, while wearing a blue sash. ( ) }} Alien delegate with purple skin This '''purple-skinned alien' was present as a Federation representative during the Khitomer Conference in 2293. Following the bonding moment between Azetbur and James T. Kirk, he applauded their actions. ( ) }} Alien delegates with yellow-skin These two aliens with yellow-colored skin were present Federation delegates during the Khitomer Conference in 2293. This species had a peculiar way of clapping hands, with stiffened arms. ( ) . We made a number of aliens that were strongly influenced by Wah Chang, the makeup artist who created many of the creatures for those TV shows. We had a couple of aliens who were reminiscent of his , as well as the that played." (Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI, p. 90)}} Deltan delegates These 'Deltan delegates''' were present at the conference at Camp Khitomer in 2293. ( ) File:Deltan_ambassador_1,_2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Deltan_ambassador_2,_2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Deltan_ambassador_3,_2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Deltan_ambassador_4,_2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Deltan_ambassador_5,_2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Deltan_ambassador_6,_2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Federation flag bearers This flag bearer was visible outside, carrying a flag, while leading the Federation delegation into the building where the Khitomer Conference was held in 2293. He stood about the rear of the room along the wall while the conference took place. File:Khitomer flag bearer, Douglas Price.jpg|''Played by Douglas Price'' File:Khitomer flag bearer 2.jpg File:Khitomer flag bearer 3.jpg File:Khitomer flag bearer 4.jpg File:Khitomer flag bearer 5.jpg File:Khitomer flag bearer 6.jpg File:Khitomer flag bearer 7.jpg File:Khitomer flag bearer 8.jpg File:Khitomer flag bearer 9.jpg File:Khitomer flag bearer 10.jpg Human delegates These Human delegates were present at the conference at Camp Khitomer in 2293. ( ) Klingon delegates In addition to the Klingon Ambassador, these Klingon delegates were present at the conference at Camp Khitomer in 2293. ( ) File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 4.jpg|''Played by Ampy Koran'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 10.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 11.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon Khitomer attendee 12.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Romulan delegates These Romulan delegates were present at the conference at Camp Khitomer in 2293. ( ) Silvertube, Amazette aliens Three female members of the Silvertube, Amazette aliens were present at the Camp Khitomer conference in 2293. Another member of this species served as assistant of the Federation President. These silver haired women were members of the Federation. The woman who assisted the President directly wore a grey hat. ( ) Silvertube,' an Amazette alien", was directly from the actress. She was shooting the scenes at the Brandeis-Bardin Institute and was chosen to portray the Federation President's assistant. It was decided that she should play his "eyes", because in an early version the president was blind and she was therefore to guide him. However, the scene with her and the President was ultimately cut from the aired film. In the finished film, she is only visible in the background, but the cut scene was part of the film's theatrical trailer. File:Lena Banks, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Lena Banks with Bruce Koski on set'' File:Roma Lee Tracy, Star Trek VI.jpg|''Roma Lee Tracy on set''}} Starfleet attendees Tellarite delegates These three Tellarite delegates took part as Federation representatives at the Khitomer Conference in 2293. ( ) File:Tellarite representative 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tellarite delegate 2, 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Tellarite delegate 3, 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' , had five fingers on each hand. The costumes of the other two were reused from The Voyage Home.|According to special effects makeup artist Ed French, who described many of the representatives present as a "homage to television", he added that "We also threw in a couple of the piglike Tellurites sic, modified a bit from the old ''Star Trek episode ' '." (Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI, p. 90)| }} Vulcan delegates These 'Vulcan delegates''' were present at the conference at Camp Khitomer in 2293. They sat together in the same section, denoted with a Vulcan IDIC on the wall, all wearing yellow sashes, and sitting behind Ambassadors Sarek and Nanclus. ( ) File:Romulan delegate 5.jpg|''Played by Beau Lotterman'' File:Romulan delegate 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Vulcan delegate 1.jpg|''Played by Mark Gonzaga'' File:Romulan delegate 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Romulan delegate 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Romulan delegate 1.jpg|''Played by Richard Sarstedt'' Zelonite delegates These three Zelonite delegates were present for the conference at Camp Khitomer in 2293. Two of the three sat in the first row of the Federation section and witnessed the assassination attempt on the Federation President. ( ) }} File:Zelonite ambassador.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Zelonite official 1.jpg|''Played by James Mapes'' File:Zelonite official 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Category:Aammazarans Category:Ambassadors Category:Deltans Category:Government officials Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Klingon military personnel Category:Unnamed Tellarites Category:Unnamed Romulans Category:Unnamed Vulcans Category:Unnamed² species Category:Zelonites